Prucan-Who knew?
by sapphicGarland
Summary: inspired by the video by chainofdream1 "who knew prucan" on YouTube everyone makes fanfics about PruCan after world war 2 and after Prussia's country dissolved. what about before? before Nazis before the war before Prussia's desolation. God I'm going to cry.
1. Chapter 1

"Matty!" Prussia yelled, running up towards the other nation, making him giggle at his boyfriends attitude.  
"Gil calm down."  
"I can't help it birdie! You're too adorable for me to calm down!" He cheered, making the other boy blush. "Kesese, your blushing makes it even more adorable!"  
"Sh-shush..."

That was 5 years ago...  
This is now...  
I need to stop...  
But I can't...  
I stare at the picture of my now ex-boyfriend, tears running down my face.  
 _"Forever birdie"_ his words replaying over and over in my head.  
 _Forever_  
Lies. He used to stare at me with such love and passion. Now all I see is blank...nothingness...a vast void casting into his once loving soul.  
 _Why?_  
" _Relationships are dangerous in this kind of work. Trust me._ " My brother's advise played in my head. I should've listened.  
"Mattie! Get your head in the game! They're coming!" America yelled, grabbing his gun.  
Oh yea...war...battlefield...right...right. Stop thinking about it.  
I got up and grabbed my gun, following my brother into the whirlwind of bullets and explosions. I hated it. But it had to be done.  
The general directed me to where I needed to go and I ran there. Until a face stopped me.  
It was him.  
"Gil?" I said quietly. The figure stopped, turning around so I could see those blank red eyes I hated...but I loved at the same time. For a second I could have sworn I saw a flash of recognition in his eyes. Something other than that blank stare. But it was gone a moment later.  
"Gil please!" I begged as he raised his gun. _Pleas_ e I tried to beg him, fear, hatred, heartbreak and a thousand other emotions coursing through my soul.  
"Gil _please!_ Its me! Your birdie remember?"  
I knew it this time, I saw it, the flash of what I wanted to see, the familiar love and twinkle, but a second later it was gone. He continued to stare blankly at me.  
 _What did they do to you?_ A thousand thoughts ran their course through my brain.  
 _Bang-a gunshot_  
I saw Gilbert falling to the ground, shot in the chest. I turned around and saw my brother, who turned away a moment later, not letting me see his face. I turned back to Gil, who was on the ground.  
"NOO!" I screamed, running towards him, putting him on my lap. He was still breathing, his eyes barely, but still opened.  
"Gil...don't..." before I could stop myself I was kissing him, with the same passion as 5 years ago. The kiss stained with salt from my tears.  
I pulled away and looked into his eyes, they were wide open, I saw tears forming.  
"B-birdie?" He sounded panicked, as if he had just woke up from a horrible nightmare that was all too real.  
He eyes were threatening to close, his heart beat threatening to stop but he fought with everything he had.  
"Birdie...oh mein gott...I'm so...I'm so...sorry...I..." I hushed him, silencing him with another kiss.  
"I know Gil...I know..."  
"B-birdie...i-ich... leibe...di-dich..."  
"No! Don't say that like you're saying goodbye Gil! You're not leaving me! Please!"  
My words were futile...his eyelids slowly closed, his breath slowly died out, and his heart beat slowly stopped.  
"Please...no...not again...please..." I begged over his corpse. I kissed him over and over again, as if it would wake him up like it does in fairy tails. But this wasn't a fairy tail, I knew that, but I still tried. Anything to bring him back.  
"Please...don't take him...please..."


	2. 65 years

It's been 65 years since it happened. Prussia actually dissolved. He wasn't coming back. I cried as I looked at my calendar. I sat on my bed as I stared blankly at the ceiling.  
I never got over it. I can still feel his cold body in my hands. His cold lips on mine.  
I never was going to get over it.  
I understand Alfred was just trying to protect me, but he didn't understand. Nobody understands.  
I cry my self to sleep every year. February 25, the day of Prussia's death. The day my soul was truly gone.  
He died today, 65 year's ago.  
And with him, he took my heart.


End file.
